I Can Smile For You
by JokaJoker
Summary: Sequel to Don't Let Your Eyes Leave Mine. Ellen comes to terms. Hinting TatJun and bits of Katsuya somewhere.


Spoilers: Persona and Person 2 games 

**I Can Smile For You**  


People say my smile is cold. 

Why wouldn't it be? That's how I feel inside. But still, people will always look up to me. That's why I have to try. But it seems, that my smile only gets colder. Nobody but my friends notice. Odd, we never grew too much apart. Lucky us. Sure, we've separated, but we haven't forgotten each other. Though it's easy not to talk about... 

I wonder how you are... 

I still remember that day so long ago. Yet, it feels as if it only happened yesterday. This is only because I can't get you out of my head. 

I don't mind, I love thinking about you. 

I know I never called. But...you haven't forgotten me, have you? 

Mary has, but I haven't. 

I 'll be here. I'm always here. I'm...I'll always be waiting for you. Even if you leave me, I'm here... 

I pray for your safety everyday. That maybe I'll see your face again and then Ill be able to say what I need to... And for once, I won't run away. 

At the springs behind Mt. Iwato, my past is revealed. And then I know. It's not about my looks, it's me. You always knew, and so you encouraged me. You did that with everyone. I never noticed until the springs showed me, but... Yeah, you always looked at everyone as themselves. You tolerated everyone because you could somehow see what we all couldn't. 

Your silence was acceptance. And your words still echo in eternity. 

Why we live... Why people want to live... 

You looked at me as Ellen, not the face and the hair and the clothes. No...I was "Ellen" to you. 

I smile, and Ulala says that my smile is better now. It's warm and wonderful, the way it should've been when I last saw you all those years ago. But, no...I smiled the way I did when I felt I had to impress someone. My lonely smile. But that time, your smile broadened... I was shocked, it was the first time I saw your face soften and your eyes bare themselves in a way a child does. 

Did you know? Of course, you must have... 

It seems like time stopped, but it finally ended. And after all the trouble he's made, Tatasuya is back in his world. 

It...it's over. 

I feel a little jealous of Jun. I know that Tatsuya feels something for him. Sure he has a fire in his eyes whenever he speaks of Maya, Eikichi, or Lisa...but it's Jun that has his heart. Jun can stir something that no one else can within him. I doubt the darker haired boy even knows, but...he's lucky. So is Jun if Tatsuya ever confessed that love. Funny, Tatsuya is just like me. 

But Tatsuya doesn't know, and he seems to neglet Jun. Like that time Jun was fainted before he came to, Tatsuya and Maya were the ones not crying. So it'll be hard if Tatsuya doesn't set his priorities straight. That boy. I think Katsuya knows, he once told me when we were away from Ulala, Maya, and Baofu and sharing our secrets that "Tatasuya was able to realize his dream in the other world, and then forget in this world." It's sad, but true... I hope things work out for them - and the survivors in the other time, as well. 

When we get things sorted out a little, Yuki says she wants everyone to get together, so we do. Yuki always was the mother of our group. 

I call you myself. 

This time I come to the reunion. 

At Parabellum, we all wait. Talking about what's happened, what's going on...all that stuff. Mark and Alana aren't here this time. Their flights were held back due to some sort of technicality. Not that it's surprising, I mean after what's happened, it's not like everything just becomes the same again with the snap of our fingers. We've rebuilded, and eventually things will be forgotten again. 

It's only ten minutes into our little get-together, but you're still not here. I'm worried to death. 

Soon everyone gets quiet and we all turn to the door. I don't know why, but we all do, and there you are. 

"Welcome back," I say, finally returning your smile. 

+++ 

Whoo...it's early in the morning...I don't know why I have to wake up at this time to write my stories. About Tat/Jun, yeah, I know, it's kind of like a mini-story - but I think they're cute together! =P Whoo-hoo! They deserve a little mentioning. And poor Katsuya... Hee-hee, that guy just needs a break! Here goes another story plot...! 

06.08.2001 JokaJoker 


End file.
